uteafandomcom-20200214-history
The world
Utea The world of Utea was created 800 years ago by the gods. When the gods first found this plane it was desolate and chaotic but they changed it and created life to fill it with. Trough the centuries little is know from the first three ages as little to none survived what happened in the fourth age. all that is know is that many races where created by the gods to populate Utea and magic was created and given as a gift from the gods to the mortal race. In the fourth age a great catastrophe happened that suppositiously wiped out an entire race. no one remember what happened, no texts where ever recovered with information about it, the people that lived trough it never spoke of what happened. now the 8th century has begun and people learned to not look back on what happened al those centuries ago and just live their lives. The world The world of Utea is divided in three parts or continents. To the east there is the continent of Hestrox, to the West Drogox, and in the middle a place without a name for the hated commonly referred to as "The Isles". Hestrox Hestrox is a unbeautiful continent divided in two parts by a large mountain ridge, it is home to the smaller races of Utea. Dwarves live in great halls and kingdoms in the mountains where they practice and refine their craft. To the east of the mountains in great open planes and sparse forests live Gnomes and Halflings in peace with each other, they do not fancy big towns or city's but live in wide open villages known as shires. To the west the land is covered in a wide array of thick forests and open planes, a warmer climate south and a colder climate north. This place of Hestrox is home to many sorts of Elves who live in big spires around the land, but smaller settlements are common. Drogox Drogox is a diverse continent, best known for it's extreme and harsh climate,environment and the many races who live there, some peaceful who love the land and settle down. But some wild and savage that love nothing more than to plunder, steal, and kill. In the mountains north west live large nomadic groups of Goliath, a savage race. Before the mountains lays an immense forest home to many. Near the mountains in the forest, the Firbolg, a gentile race who keep their location hidden from others. In the middle of the forest live the Tabaxi, a feline race few have ever seen. And on the edge and even stranger race, the Aarakocra, Bird people who defend the forest with fierce perseverance. In the west live the Genasi, a strange race who carry elemental powers in their blood, together with an ancient race know as Warforged who lived before even the oldest mind can remember. In the middle is a great desert home to races who can bear the heat. Dragonborn being the most common. Less common are the Kobold and Lizardfolk who live in burrows beneath the surface. To the north a barren wastland, home to a once great civilization that disappeared without a trace, only ruins and lost city's remain. The Isles Between Hestrox and Drogox lay The Isles, a place made up of six major islands and home to the forgotten and hated races. Most common are Tiefling, a Demonic race seen as bringers of evil and greeted with distrust wherever they go. Less common are the Kenku, a race of bird people unable to speak or fly. but there are many more races like the bugbear, Yuan-ti, Goblins, and so on The seas around the islands are inhabited by a race many known to exist but few have actually seen, the Triton. Guardians of the oceans.